Mascaras y sabanas
by lily Madness
Summary: Luna y Harry escapan de su realidad, amandose cada noche, a costa de Ginny.


**Desclaimer: **Ningún personaje es mío, todos pertenecen a J.K Rowling, y agradezco mucho su generosidad al prestárnoslos.

**

* * *

**

Sabanas y mascaras

-Te amo- susurro Harry Potter al oído de su dulce esposa, Ginny Weasley.

Ambos se levantaron de la cama y fueron a la cocina a desayunar tomados de la mano, como todos los días, después se hacían cariños, se besaban, paseaban o iban con los Weasley.

Su vida era rutinaria, o se había vuelto así desde que se casaron, a Ginny eso le parecía perfecto y mostraba una gran estabilidad y cariño, Harry, bueno el la quería, era su esposa, la persona con la que decidió unir su vida, pero el problema empezó cuando se fueron de luna de miel a Paris he hicieron el amor, ella quedo maravillada y el insatisfecho, no fue lo que esperaba, para nada, siempre pensó que aquella traviesa y tierna pelirroja, le haría tocar el cielo cuando se acostaran y todos sus días y sus noches de casados serian una aventura constante y apasionada, pero no era así, al menos no para el, era hombre y como tal le gustaba lo físico, ella solo se conformaba con besos, caricias y palabras y solo de vez en cuando le pedía que la hiciera suya y el la complacía, pero solo a ella, el nunca quedaba conforme.

-Harry, amor, ¿ya te vas a trabajar? – Ginny le acariciaba el rostro y lo miraba tiernamente a los ojos.

-Tengo que, querida- la beso ligeramente en los labios y le acaricio el cabello, mientras ella ponía una cara de puchero algo patética – estaré aquí en la noche, ya lo sabes.

Camino hacia la puerta y antes de cerrarla se giro para ver a la chica.

-Harry… - dijo en tono de reproche, el suspiró y la beso de nuevo en los labios – te amo.

El solo asintió y se fue.

Cada vez que ella le decía te amo, el no sentía exactamente lo mismo, y cuando el le decía a ella, no le parecía que fuera totalmente verdad. Recordaba aquellos días en Hogwarts, en los que ambos estaban enamorados y se besaban apasionadamente, se idolatraban por igual, se amaban y estaban muy unidos, pero ahora todo había cambiado, el no sentía lo mismo ya, sentía que todo había cambiado, tal vez para Ginny también, pero no lo aceptaba o no lo demostraba, pero como podía ser tan tonta como para no darse cuenta del comportamiento de su esposo, un comportamiento cada vez mas frio hacia ella, como no podía darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo con su amor, con su vida, su matrimonio.

El no se atrevía decirle algo, o divorciarse, dejarla, el no podía hacer eso, era un caballero, pero se estaban lastimando los dos, le estaba mintiendo, pero el pensaba que eso era lo mejor, era mejor que dejar a una Ginny destrozada y solterona, a una familia numerosa enfadada y quedarse sin su mejor amigo Ron, que era el hermano de ella, lamentable situación seria si eso ocurría, prefería que todo siguiera como antes, su viada rutinaria y aburrida, al lado de una chica a la que cada vez amaba menos y sin salida alguna en la que todos resultaran beneficiados.

Ginny y el nunca habían tenido hijos, tal vez por que ella era infértil, tal vez por que faltaba amor, ella nunca le había dicho que quisiera bebes y el tampoco dijo nada, nunca la había escuchado llorar por que cada vez que tenían relaciones nada pasaba en su vientre, nunca la había visto hacerse pruebas de embarazo y al mirar a otras mujeres con hijos, incluso de su propia familia, no decía nada, ni su semblante cambiaba. Harry si quería un hijo, pues demostraría un gran amor, una enorme pasión y su hombría, aun que eso no era algo muy importante, pero también un hijo podría complicaría las cosas, se sentiría mas atado a Ginny de lo que ya estaba, mas sofocado, y sin salida.

Llego a una casa que le reconfortaba, pero no era la suya, entró como si nada, dejo sus cosas en un sofá y subió rápido las escaleras y abrió la puerta de la primera habitación a la izquierda de estas, allí estaba Luna Lovegood, con su hermoso y largo cabello rubio, con un delicado vestido blanco, miro a Harry con deseo al igual que el la veía, se acerco a ella y la beso apasionadamente, tomándola por la delgada cintura con fuerza, aplastándola tiernamente contra el, ella despeinaba su cabello y trataba de acercar mas sus rostros como si no estuvieran ya lo suficientemente cerca, como si necesitaran estar mas unidos.

-Te amo…Harry – dijo Luna entre besos.

-Y yo a ti, Lu – Harry lo decía con sentimiento, no como se lo decía a la pelirroja aquella que era su esposa.

Ellos dos se encontraban siempre en aquella casa, nadie sabia nada de su relación, nadie sabia nada de sus sentimientos hacia el otro, hacían el amor con entrega total, con infinito amor, como si fuera el ultimo día de sus vidas, como si fuera la ultima vez que estarían juntos, disfrutaban el calor de sus cuerpos que compensaban el frio de una vida que no creían que les perteneciera, se daban amor, cariño, consuelo y pasión, que no podían encontrar en los demás, se sentían realmente vivos y totalmente felices, ellos mismos se complementaban, cuando casi todos los demás que estaban a su alrededor los hacían sentirse incompletos.

Amaban estar juntos, queriéndose, acariciándose, sintiendo sus cuerpos, sus latidos acelerados y sus respiraciones alteradas por la intensa actividad carnal entre ellos, era su secreto, un hermoso secreto, que los hacia sentir que eran alguien en la vida, en aquella vida fría y sin compasión, a la que podían enfrentarse y cada noche recuperarse estando juntos para volver a luchar, se amaban desenfrenadamente, pues la noche les quitaba las mascaras que usaban durante el día, frente a los demás, aparentando ser otras personas que no eran, la noche traía para ellos valor para amarse, las sabanas los escudaba de los malos sentimientos y penurias, de los dolorosos recuerdos y de las falsedades.

Podían ser quienes eran, ambos, unidos, en aquella casa, aquella habitación, en los labios, en las caricias, el sudor y el cuerpo del otro, las palabras que salían de sus bocas eran totalmente verdad, llenas de sentimientos placenteros.

Cada noche eran: "lo que deberían ser pero que no eran", lo sabían, pero no podían hacer nada por miedo de herir a los demás, se amaban pero no tenían el valor de demostrarlo, hacían el amor, pero ocultos en una habitación de la que nadie sabia, les entristecía eso pero al mismo tiempo los aliviaba, pues eran Harry Potter y Luna Lovegood, completamente, sin mentiras o falsedades, sin problemas y sin aquella soledad interior que los acosaba tanto y los lastimaba.

Las noches eran solo de ellos y para ellos, el sudor les parecía lágrimas de ángeles, sus besos eran cariñosos, apasionados, desesperados, expertos, traviesos; exactamente como debían ser los besos de dos personas que se amaban verdaderamente.

-¿Por qué será que no nos dimos cuenta de lo que sentíamos antes? – Harry pregunto mientras la abrasaba, juntando sus cuerpos aun desnudos.

-Tal vez por que estábamos destinados a hacer felices a otras personas – Luna suspiro y beso su pecho con dulzura.

-Pero… ¿Qué hay de nuestra felicidad? – el siempre se preguntaba eso, pero nunca lo había dicho en voz alta.

-Tal vez tenga que esperar, o tal vez solo se nos esta permitido ser felices durante la noche y sin que nadie se entere.

-Sin que nadie se entere… - el lo repitió con un poco de alegría y alivio, aquel amor de ambos era solo de ellos y lo hacia mas especial, no sofocante y sin salida como el de el y Ginny.

Era un amor sin restricciones, sin amarres que no pudieran cortar por que la moral no se los permitía, sin sentimientos falsos ni mascaras cargadas de mentiras, era enteramente real.

La parte que mas odiaban era cuando se separaban y tenían que seguir fingiendo, trataban de prolongar la despedida pero siempre llegaba, triste y a veces con lagrimas; pues sabían que regresarían a su cruel realidad.

-¡Harry, amor!- Ginny corrió a abrazar a su esposo - ¡llegaste al fin!

-Si, llegue- dijo Harry en un melancólico suspiro, increíblemente se sorprendía de que no sintiera remordimiento por haber estado con otra mujer, por haber engañado a su esposa, era algo extraño, pero le indicaba indudablemente que no sentía nada por esa pelirroja chica que lo adoraba.

-Harry, ámame, en este momento- le pedio ella, el acepto no de muy buena gana.

La experiencia era totalmente distinta a la que había tenido hace unos momentos, no era nada placentera ni llena de amor, aun que pensaba en Luna, su amada Luna, no podía sentir lo mismo, por que con la que estaba en ese momento no era la mujer del cabello rubio y de los labios rojos que le hacia sentir cosas inimaginables, no, por supuesto que no lo era, le hacia infeliz completamente, pero siempre les quedaba la siguiente noche, y la siguiente y todas la noches para volver a estar juntos.

**

* * *

**

N/A:

Aquí esta este One-shot que se me ocurrió mientras leía el libro 5 de Harry Potter, por que me gusta la idea de Harry y Luna como amantes, espero les guste y dejen reviews por favor. 


End file.
